Тайна Рождества
by Alonsie
Summary: Сто и один способ признаться Грейнджер в любви и при этом выжить.


_Под маской все чины равны,_

 _У маски ни души, ни званья нет, – есть тело._

 _И если маскою черты утаены,_

 _То маску с чувств снимают смело_  
 **М. Ю. Лермонтов «Маскарад»**

– В заключение хотелось бы добавить, что вы все очень хорошо поработали над подготовкой Рождественского Бала. Директор МакГонагалл была очень довольна и просила передать вам, что тоже с нетерпением ожидает начала торжества, чтобы наградить особо отличившихся, – Гермиона Грейнджер обвела взглядом старост факультетов, собравшихся за одним столом.

Префекты Когтеврана, Пуффендуя и Гриффиндора обрадовались, но слизеринцы лишь смерили Старосту Школы скептическими взглядами.

– Нет, Хейнворт, я говорю не о печенье с ванильной глазурью, как в прошлый раз, – Гермиона парировала невысказанный упрек слизеринского старосты.

Эдгар Хейнворт фыркнул, и, поднимаясь из-за дубового стола, язвительно заметил:

– Очень на это надеюсь. Я чуть зубы не сломал, наслаждаясь наградой директрисы.

– Тебе лишь бы что схомячить, Эд, – хохотнула Алисия Райли, его напарница. – Если это все, Гермиона, то мы, пожалуй, пойдем. У меня еще нумерология не дописана, да и зачет по зельеварению уже послезавтра.

– Да, это пока все, – кивнула староста, сворачивая свиток, который до этого сверяла вместе с коллегами. – Кто-нибудь из вас сегодня видел Малфоя?

Старосты отрицательно покачали головами, отодвигая стулья и тихо переговариваясь. Джинни Уизли и Колин Криви, гриффиндорские префекты, подошли к Гермионе, чтобы обсудить перестановку в графике тренировок по квиддичу, а остальные поспешили ретироваться, зная, что страсть Гермионы раздавать все новые задания обостряется под конец учебного семестра.

Наивные! Если Грейнджер считала нужным, она любого из-под земли доставала.

В этот самый момент входная дверь распахнулась, являя миру всклоченного второго Старосту Школы, несущего перед собой стопку книг. Когтевранцы посторонились, бормоча приветствия; старосты Пуффендуя хмуро кивнули, пропуская Драко, а слизеринцы, воспользовавшись расчищенной дорогой, сверкнули улыбками и юркнули за спину своего сокурсника и первыми покинули Зал Собраний.

Поджав губы, Гермиона попрощалась со всеми и, подождав, пока закроется дубовая дверь, подбоченилась:

– Ну и, позволь спросить, где тебя черти носили, Малфой?

– Даже если не позволю, ты и мертвого из могилы поднимешь и снова до смерти вопросами запытаешь, – пробормотал Малфой, сбрасывая свою ношу на стол и сдувая упавшую на глаза светлую челку.

– Что?! – Гермиона аж рот раскрыла от такой откровенной грубости.

– В библиотеке я был, Грейнджер! – отмахнулся Драко, доставая из портфеля тетради и раскладывая их рядом с книгами. – Сама знаешь – завтра трансфигурация, а ваша МакКошка меня просто обожает допрашивать по утрам. Хотя я, вроде, валерьянки не пью, только тыквенный сок, – уже тише добавил он.

Гермиона фыркнула, сгребая пергаменты, и подошла к книжным полкам, раскладывая рабочие бумаги строго по алфавитному указателю и возмущенно что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Малфой пожал плечами и уселся за уроки, изредка бросая задумчивые взгляды на прямую спину Грейнджер.

Префектура была действительно ее стихией, и это знали все, начиная от МакГонагалл и заканчивая Филчем, который неоднократно страдал от ее неуемной жажды деятельности и сверхчутья на мельчайшую несправедливость.

Отгремела Битва за Хогвартс, и, пока Министерство, погребенное под тоннами жалоб и судебных исков, пыталось оклематься от последствий нерадивого управления Магической Британией, Школу было решено восстановить в кратчайшие сроки. Большинство старшекурсников с радостью откликнулось на письма Минервы МакГонагалл, и два месяца до начала учебы, под чутким руководством профессоров, полностью посвятили строительной магии.

Естественно, среди добровольцев оказалось много слизеринцев, стремившихся восстановить не только Хогвартс, но и свою репутацию, весьма пострадавшую на войне. Одним из таких был и Драко Малфой. Он появился на второй день общего сбора, кутаясь в черную мантию и чувствуя себя явно неуютно среди толпы студентов.

Пока МакГонагалл в паре с Гермионой Грейнджер кропотливо восстанавливали документы, Малфой, собрав вокруг себя слизеринцев, накладывал на территорию вокруг Хогвартса защитные заклинания. Все-таки чистокровные действительно знали по этой части магии значительно больше полезных заклинаний, чем полукровки и магглорожденные вместе взятые.

Неудивительно, что при распределении должностей Малфой стал одним из Старост Школы. Но это не мешало профессорам неоднозначно относиться к сыну Пожирателя Смерти. Поэтому, чтобы сохранить за собой звание второго умнейшего студента (первое уже шесть лет как прочно укоренилось за Грейнджер), Драко практически не вылезал из библиотеки, иногда рискуя ради учебы даже своим значком.

Вот и сейчас, успешно избежав полуторачасового скучного собрания Старост, он спешно дописывал домашнее задание по трансфигурации, которое – кто бы сомневался – Грейнджер успела закончить еще вчера.

После третьего курса Драко уже и гадать не пытался, как ей удается держать в своей голове столько всего, учиться лучше всех, знать практически все на свете и при этом сохранять бодрый вид.

Он и сам не мог ответить, когда ему вообще стало любопытно наблюдать за школьными успехами Грейнджер. В начале она мало интересовала отпрыска благородного семейства, так как он и подумать не мог, что дети, чьи родители были магглами, смогут чего-то добиться в учебном плане. «Средне» – вот их извечный уровень.

На втором курсе, когда отец обратил внимание, что какая–то магглорожденная учится лучше его сына, Драко получил хорошую взбучку и выучил новое слово – «грязнокровка», чем беспрерывно донимал Грейнджер последующие четыре года, пытаясь опередить ее в учебных достижениях. Но, когда на шестом курсе ему поручили «особо важное» задание, даже в своем тогдашнем полудепрессивном состоянии (Малфоя мало заботили причины, но он же не был слепым!) Гермиона Грейнджер умудрилась обскакать его в одном квадратном метре четыре раза.

Малфой снова задумчиво посмотрел на Грейнджер, застрявшую возле книжных полок со своим легендарным Списком Списков, о котором уже ходили самые невероятные слухи.

Одни утверждали, что в этот свиток Староста Школы записывает всех провинившихся, чтобы на выпускном вечере зачитать имена; другие были уверены, что этот магический пергамент ябедничает Старосте обо всех нарушениях правил, которые случаются в стенах Школы; третьи – что это список поклонников, которых у Гермионы Грейнджер (по непроверенным данным) пруд пруди. Драко Малфою тоже было любопытно сунуть нос в этот свиток, и он как-то изловчился бросить на него взгляд из-за спины Грейнджер. Увы, таинственный пергамент содержал всего-навсего перечень необходимых в работе старосты пособий и справочников, педантично разбитый на категории. И только-то.

Грейнджер потом заловила Драко в безлюдном коридоре и взяла Страшную Клятву никому не рассказывать о содержании Секретного Свитка. Попытайся она это сделать несколько лет назад, Малфой просто высмеял бы ее и из вредности разболтал всем и каждому жалкую тайну заучки. Но сейчас он с легкостью, которая удивила Гермиону, пообещал молчать как рыба.

Дело в том, что он имел на Грейнджер некие виды, но вот какие именно, и сам едва догадывался. А уж Гермионе о них знать было и вовсе не зачем.

Работая бок о бок с Грейнджер, Драко Малфой периодически ловил себя на том, что засматривается на свою напарницу отнюдь не дружеским взглядом. О, этот курносый нос, сующийся туда, куда не просят, эти веснушки, бледным пшеном рассыпанные по румяным щекам, эти буйные кудри, еле укрощенные несметным количеством заколок… Под правильным углом даже в Фельдмаршале Грейнджер можно было рассмотреть симпатичную девушку.

Естественно, Драко даже под сывороткой правды не признался бы, что доставучая староста Гриффиндора его интересует. Он же не похож на Блейза Забини или Грегори Гойла, в открытую обсуждавших в спальнях мальчиков сомнительные прелести Суперпрефекта. И не Теодор Нотт, делавший недвусмысленные намеки Главной Старосте, от которых она жутко краснела и убегала от нежданного поклонника, как ошпаренная.

Да и не рассматривала его Грейнджер в качестве ухажера. Немудрено: столько лет он ее доставал и унижал. Видимо, она думает, что и сейчас он терпит ее только потому, что выбирать не приходится – как-никак, он тоже Главный Староста.

Драко уныло посмотрел на догорающие угли в камине. Да и не выйдет у них ничего – они за две минуты успевают пять раз поцапаться.

Закончив с расстановкой свитков, Грейнджер сухо попрощалась с напарником и вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Интересно, с кем она собирается идти на Рождественский Бал? Может, с Уизли? Да нет, тот уже вовсю увивается вокруг Лаванды Браун. Поттера успела увести из–под носа у Грейнджер младшая Уизлетта.

Уже лежа в теплой постели, Малфой вспомнил, что на маскарад, который они готовили, не обязательно было приходить в паре с кем-то. Кто знает, возможно, у него получится узнать Грейнджер среди собравшихся и пригласить на один или два танца.

Большой Зал Хогвартса сверкал несметным множеством гирлянд и елочной мишуры. Звонкий смех и радостный гул сотен голосов даже заглушали Рождественскую мелодию. Изобретательность старост, казалось, не знала границ. Всех привели в восторг призрачные люстры: вопреки традиции, зал освещали не сотни парящих в воздухе свечей, а наколдованные хрустальные иллюзии - прозрачные, переливающиеся десятками оттенков, с фигурными подвесками, распустившими сотни солнечных зайчиков.

Круглые столики, накрытые белоснежными скатертями, были выставлены по всему периметру, образуя идеальный пустой прямоугольник – место для танцев. Каждый из столиков был сервирован на восемь персон, которым предлагалось насладиться изысканными блюдами на тонких фарфоровых тарелках, самым лучшим тыквенным соком в хрустальных бокалах и нежным десертом на позолоченных подносах. Белые восковые свечи в фигурных подсвечниках усиливали волнующую атмосферу.

На подмостках «Иствикские Ведьмаки» разогревали публику последними хитами из нового альбома, и гости, одетые в маскарадные костюмы, скрывая лица за масками, проводили незабываемый рождественский вечер под зажигательную музыку.

За этим безобразием приглядывала девушка в черном платье, обшитом легким кружевом. Она потягивала тыквенный сок из высокого бокала и улыбалась, вспоминая, как вальсировала сегодня то с одним, то с другим кавалером и, скрыв лицо под маской, отчаянно флиртовала, доводя молодых повес до умопомрачения.

Ее сборы на бал были недолгими: волосы она укротила разглаживающим зельем, и, осветлив заклинанием отдельные пряди, уложила косы короной вокруг макушки. Замысловатую праздничную прическу она закрепила не одним десятком заколок, спрятав их за несколькими золотыми нитями.

Чары гламура изгнали темные круги под глазами и сделали кожу лица чуть светлее. Добавим еще чуть измененный голос, - и ни у кого не осталось ни единого шанса узнать, кто же прячется под бархатной полумаской.

И правда, кто может разглядеть в этой ухоженной девушке вечно растрепанную, скрывающуюся под бесформенными мантиями, Гермиону Грейнджер? Главная Староста Хогвартса бессовестно этим пользовалась и легко поддавалась на подначки Джинни станцевать с «тем милым пиратом», с «этим роковым вампиром», а то и вообще с «очень хмурым монахом».

Решив освежиться, Гермиона отставила недопитый сок и двинулась по направлению к выходу, ловко лавируя между причудливыми компаниями, в которых смешались тамплиеры, инквизиторы, вампиры и какие-то несусветные чудища со страниц Бестиария.

Выйдя из Большого Зала, Гермиона начала озираться, в поисках безлюдного коридора, где можно отдышаться и собрать мысли в кучку. Решив по дороге заскочить на кухню и проверить, успевают ли эльфы с десертом, она неспешно направилась в сторону Пуффендуйской гостиной. Был уже двенадцатый час, и скоро наступит время сбросить маски – а ей совсем не хотелось присутствовать в Большом Зале в этот момент. Вечеринка вечеринкой, но расхлебывать последствия Главной Старосте не очень-то нравилось. То, что для Лаванды с Джинни было всего лишь парочкой легкомысленных обжиманий, для Гермионы могло ох как аукнуться в дальнейшем. Поэтому она посчитала, что благоразумнее исчезнуть с бала раньше времени. Походит, подумает, да и пойдет спать.

В одном из промежуточных коридоров обнаружился удобный подоконник и, забравшись на него с ногами, Гермиона протерла покрывшееся узорами оконное стекло. Прижавшись носом к холодному витражу, она вгляделась в кромешную тьму декабрьской ночи, да так и застыла, погрузившись в ей одной понятные отрывочные мысли.

Ее уединение нарушили чьи-то шаги, почти сливающиеся с приглушенной музыкой, доносившейся из Большого Зала. Повернув голову, Грейнджер заметила недалеко от себя высокую фигуру в светлом костюме – только это и позволял рассмотреть рассеянный свет факелов из близлежащих коридоров.

Драко Малфой грустно вздохнул, устав всматриваться в разномастные карнавальные личины в попытке опознать Грейнджер, чтобы пригласить на танец. Наверное, не выйдет из него влюбленного – он даже узнать ее среди разношерстой толпы не в состоянии. Решив поразмыслить над суетностью бытия, Драко покинул Большой Зал и пошел, куда глаза глядят.

В одном из слабо освещенных коридоров он заметил скрючившуюся на подоконнике фигурку и замер, не зная, что ему делать дальше: то ли заговорить, то ли покинуть коридор, не мешая уединению случайного встречного.

Одернув себя, Малфой все же решился заговорить:

– Неужели в Большом Зале настолько скучно, что пыльный подоконник да бледная луна для вас приятней, чем Рождественский бал? – протянул он, подступая ближе.

– То же самое могу спросить и у вас, – отозвалась фигурка девичьим голосом. – Чем собираетесь развлечься в темном коридоре? Ловлей крыс да пауков?

– Какой смысл веселиться, если среди гостей я не могу найти девушку, с которой хотел бы потанцевать, не то, что поговорить, – пробормотал Малфой, подходя ближе к подоконнику.

Она смогла рассмотреть белый костюм, в диагональ от плеча до торса пересеченный голубой лентой. Ничего не скажешь: принц, сошедший со страниц исторической хроники.

– Совсем девушек не осталось, что ли? – удивилась она, аккуратно спускаясь с подоконника. – Я видела, по крайней мере, десятка три фигур в платьях. Думаете, это так мальчики вырядились?

Драко подавил смешок, заинтересованно разглядывая незнакомку: длинное темное платье в пол, гладкие волосы, перехваченные золотыми нитями, темная бархатная полумаска, скрывающая лоб, глаза и нос.

– Оригинальный у вас костюм, – заметил он. – Такой вычурный, цветастый…

Незнакомка фыркнула и, пожимая плечами, подошла ближе, разглядывая его:

– А вы, небось, недолго думали над своим совсем скромным нарядом? Наверное, в лавке маскарадных одежд схватили первое, что под руку попалось? – она обошла парня, разглядывая безукоризненный покрой сюртука, и потрогала край мягкой ленты. Шелковая… – Где же вы коня своего потеряли, принц?

Драко повернулся, встретившись с ней лицом к лицу, и хмыкнул:

– Вот видите, я в своем простоватом костюме настолько неотразим, что даже мой конь ослеп и сбежал.

– Что так безнадежно? Сегодня праздник, веселиться надо, – улыбнулась девушка, отступив на шаг назад.

– Я могу задать вам этот же вопрос, – заметил Малфой, протянув ей руку. – Скрасим общество друг другу - танцем?

– Какой вы быстрый, принц! – изобразив восторг, выдохнула девушка, вкладывая свою руку в его ладонь. – Не боитесь, что танцуете сейчас с уродливой горбатой каргой?

– Насколько я чувствую, никакого горба нет, – отозвался принц, проведя ладонью по оголенной спине, – а если бы был – тогда уже мне пришлось бы бежать.

Гермиона рассмеялась, заинтересованно посматривая на высокого юношу.

– На самом деле, мама учила меня не разговаривать с незнакомцами, – опустила она глаза, ковыряя носком туфельки каменный пол.

– Бросьте! – фыркнул Драко, опустив руку ей на талию. – Наверняка, мы виделись на уроках и, возможно, даже общались. Ваша осанка достойна дебютантки Венского Бала.

– Ох, вы мне льстите! – покраснела Гермиона, двигаясь в такт медленной мелодии, которая слышалась из Большого Зала.

– Нисколько. Знаете, раньше, лет двадцать назад, лучших учеников Хогвартса приглашали посетить Венский Бал. Стать дебютантом считалось тогда почетным, и многие выпускники жаждали получить приглашение.

– Странно, я думала, на Бал может попасть каждый – достаточно купить билет, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – А, оказывается, нужно было еще и хорошо учиться.

– Это сейчас. Конечно, времена меняются, но в магическом мире особое место занимает Придворный Бал. [1] Несмотря на то, что больше века назад официальный прием в Вене был отменен, у нас еще проводятся подобного рода вечера для избранных.

Гермиона грустно улыбнулась, думая про себя, что будь она хоть десять раз отличницей, Придворный Бал ей не светит из-за ее совсем простого происхождения. А так бы хотелось хоть одним глазком взглянуть на пышное торжество.

– И вы там бывали? – спросила она, делая очередное па.

Драко усмехнулся, поддерживая партнершу:

– Увы, пока нет. Но спустя некоторое время планирую посетить. Может быть, там и увидимся.

– Да-да. Вдруг я там буду присутствовать в качестве приглашенного обслуживающего персонала, – фыркнула Гермиона. – Обязательно подойду, чтобы выразить признательность и перекинуться парой слов.

Драко удивился, но быстро смекнул, что, видимо, его собеседница происхождением не блещет. С высоты своего социального статуса он мало обращал внимания на тех, кто не отличался безупречной родословной. Исключением было Золотое Трио, ломавшее все социальные стереотипы. Полукровка оказался Избранным, что абсолютно не вписывалось в рамки среднестатистического чародея, дочь магглов – очень сильной колдуньей, к тому же о магических традициях и обрядах она знала не меньше, чем самый уважаемый и самый чистокровный маг. А вот потомок чистокровного рода… Иногда Драко сомневался, что Уизли действительно является представителем древней магической династии. Ни манер, ни ума, ни выдающихся способностей к чарам, которые всегда отличали аристократию от простецов.

– Заключив выгодный брачный союз, вы наверняка сможете присутствовать на Балу, – пожал плечами Малфой.

– О! Мечта современной девушки! – язвительно отозвалась Гермиона. – Лично меня юриспруденция и колдомедицина привлекают больше, чем блеск хрусталя и все вальсы Ланнера и Штрауса.

– Что же, тогда готовьтесь к горькой судьбе одинокой старой девы с десятком котов на попечении.

– Премного благодарна! – вспыхнула Гермиона.

– Не обижайтесь, – попытался загладить свой выпад Драко. – Я констатирую факт. Либо работа, либо семья – третьего не дано.

– Странно, моим родителям всю их совместную жизнь удается с легкостью совмещать то и другое.

«Понятное дело, неравные браки – это уже сам по себе огромный компромисс, – подумал Малфой. – Естественно, уживаться приходится».

Разговор откровенно не клеился, более того, грозил перерасти в ссору, и Гермиона уже придумывала причину, чтобы как можно быстрее ретироваться.

– Значит, они определенно испытывают друг к другу теплые чувства.

Теплые чувства?

– Есть более точное определение - «любовь», – с сарказмом произнесла Грейнджер. – Хотя некоторым не дано испытать и десятой ее доли. Любовь – это не только уважение, способность ставить чьи-то желания выше собственных интересов и даже не плотское влечение. Это и доверие, и готовность идти на уступки, не теряя себя, умение прощать, понимать другого человека, быть готовым отдать многое за возможность быть с любимым…

Драко слушал ее излияния в пол-уха, размышляя, насколько его чувство к Гермионе Грейнджер соотносится с определениями так называемой «любви», которыми сыпала незнакомка. Выходило, процентов на двадцать. Как там она говорила? Уважение и влечение? Определенно. Отдать многое за возможность с ней встречаться? Лишиться положения в обществе? Уступать ей в чем-то? Вряд ли он готов к таким переменам.

– А есть ли среди ваших знакомых человек, ради которого вы готовы на то, о чем говорите? – задал он вопрос.

Гермиона прервала свою тираду и уставилась на него, чувствуя, как щеки заливает предательский румянец:

– Э-э-э… Я над этим не задумывалась. Наверное, нет, – пробормотала она, сгорая со стыда.

Вспомнить все, что она прочла о любви, было куда проще, чем приложить книжное знание к реальной жизни.

– И вы считаете себя знатоком в данном вопросе? – хмыкнул Малфой.

– Ну, я не жду, что над головой парня вдруг возникнет табличка с надписью «это твоя истинная любовь», - рассмеялась незнакомка, останавливаясь, когда отзвучали последние аккорды вальса.

. – По-моему, нужно не бояться риска и ловить момент.

– Похоже, вы его поймали, – хмыкнул Драко, стряхивая с ее плеча золотистую волшебную пыльцу.

Гермиона растерянно посмотрела на омелу, так некстати оказавшуюся над их головами, и перевела взгляд на ухмыляющегося юношу. Его руки опустились ей на талию, скользя по гладкой ткани, притягивая незнакомку ближе. Последнее, что она увидела, прежде чем с головой окунуться в мир приятных ощущений губ парня на своих, был блеск темных глаз за прорезями карнавальной маски.

Пальцы Гермионы зарылись в светло-русые волосы незнакомца, мягко перебирая гладкие пряди, другой рукой она уперлась ему в грудь, вначале протестуя против такого напора, но потом ее ладонь скользнула выше, поглаживая шею. Магия Рождественского вечера, возможность оставаться инкогнито, приятный собеседник и романтические поцелуи под омелой – все это вместе заставило ее отбросить осторожность и теснее прижаться к теплому телу парня. Гермиона наслаждалась умелыми ласками, которые ей дарили чужие губы, поражаясь, какую бурю эмоций вызвал в ней обычный тактильный контакт. Что-то подобное она ощущала еще на четвертом курсе, целуясь в укромном уголке с Виктором Крамом. Столько воды утекло с тех пор…

Бой курантов, разнесшийся по всем закоулкам и сумрачным коридорам, возвестил их об окончании мистерии и заставил разомкнуть объятия.

Сердце Гермионы забилось сильнее, ведь сейчас она, наконец, увидит, с кем провела последние полчаса Сочельника. Отступив от парня она сглотнула, собираясь с силами и, улыбнувшись произнесла:

– Ну что же, пришло время сбросить маски…

Драко на миг застыл, наблюдая, как незнакомка подносит ладони к шелковым лентам маски и развязывает узел, снимая бархатную ткань.

О Мерлин…

Перед ним, сжимая маску в побелевших пальцах, с сияющими от предвкушения глазами, стояла Гермиона Грейнджер, с робкой улыбкой ожидая, пока и он откроет свое лицо. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а самого Драко бросило в жар.

Гермиона непонимающе подняла брови, мысленно спрашивая: чего это он тянет? А Малфой просто не мог поверить, что буквально несколько секунд назад сжимал в своих объятиях ту, о ком мечтал последние несколько месяцев.

Спустя мгновение, показавшееся ему вечностью, Драко отступил на шаг и, не говоря ни слова, бросился прочь из коридора, оставляя за спиной растерянную девушку.

Гермиона непонимающе смотрела вслед удаляющемуся силуэту и ощущала, как с каждой секундой из ее тела испаряется волшебство момента, как на смену радостному предвкушению приходит тягостное разочарование, а к горлу подступают горькие слезы. О, такого унижения она не чувствовала еще со времен второго курса, когда Драко Малфой прилюдно обозвал ее грязнокровкой. Пытаясь глубоко вдохнуть и успокоиться, она обняла себя и понуро подошла к подоконнику, прижавшись горячим лбом к прохладному стеклу.

Спрашивать себя, почему он ушел – бессмысленная трата времени. Естественно, кому захочется быть застуканным за неприглядным занятием с главной заучкой Хогвартса? Кому захочется открыть свое лицо девушке с заурядной внешностью библиотечной мыши? Стиснув зубы, Гермиона вытерла непрошенные слезы и, отбросив маску в пыльный угол холодного коридора, медленно побрела к Залу Собраний.

Сегодня праздник – все разбредутся по гостиным, а в Зале можно свернуться клубочком на кушетке возле камина и в полной мере предаться жалости к себе.

Драко осознавал, что его первый порыв был абсолютно иррациональным и не поддавался никаким объяснениям. Если он давно хотел остаться с ней наедине, планировал, как будет признаваться в своих чувствах, даже перед зеркалом репетировал, предварительно наложив на него Силенцио и убедившись, что комната наглухо заперта, то какого лешего сбежал, поджав хвост, словно трусливый заяц?

Оказавшись в своей спальне, Малфой переоделся в школьную форму, накинул мантию и, задернув полог на кровати, зарылся носом в подушку. Он просто идиот. Непроходимый тупица и трус! Жалкий, бесхребетный, тупоголовый чурбан, пытающийся…

Процесс самобичевания был прерван громкими голосами и взрывами смеха, доносящимися из гостиной – слизеринцы вернулись из Зала и стали требовать продолжения банкета. Поняв, что сегодня ему точно не удастся спокойно уснуть, Драко выполз из-за плотного бархата и решил прогуляться до самого тихого и безлюдного места после библиотеки. Там уж точно он сможет поразмыслить, что делать дальше.

Тихо проскользнув внутрь темного Зала Собраний, Драко задел ногой стул и громко чертыхнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Достав палочку, он пробормотал «Люмос» и на кончике древка зажегся огонек, освещая Драко дорогу. В глубине комнаты послышался шорох и он направил палочку на источник звука, увидев, что на кушетке, расположенной рядом с почти потухшим камином кто-то заворочался.

Подойдя ближе, Драко рассмотрел ворох темного кружева, прикрытый сверху несколькими подлатанными мантиями, которые старосты периодически забывали на этой самой кушетке. Еще секунду спустя из-под груды ткани показалось бледное и заплаканное лицо Грейнджер. Драко почувствовал укол совести, спящей беспробудным сном последние несколько лет. Он не думал, что из-за такого глупого, по сути, инцидента Грейнджер будет лить слезы. Несколько мгновений она щурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть неожиданного визитера, а потом молча накрылась теплой мантией и снова уставилась на тлеющие щепки.

– Эй, – позвал Драко, подходя еще ближе и присаживаясь прямо на пол, рядом с кушеткой.

– Отстань, Малфой, – пробубнила Грейнджер, даже не взглянув на него. – Не до тебя. Что ты вообще здесь забыл в Рождество? – тон, которым она задала вопрос, не располагал к развернутому ответу. Да и вряд ли она ждала объяснений.

– Что, Грейнджер, совсем умом тронулась? Вообще-то, это общий зал, не твой собственный. Так что, я могу приходить сюда, когда мне вздумается, – нагло ответил Драко.

– Ты пришел сюда после отбоя, так что, я имею полное право лишить Слизерина нескольких баллов, – огрызнулась Грейнджер, снова показывая нос из–под мантий. – За нарушение дисциплины.

– Между прочим, я тоже староста, и не только Слизерин сегодня потеряет свои баллы, Грейнджер, – ответил он, в своей излюбленной манере растягивая гласные. – Неужели кто-то в этой школе умудрился тебя достать настолько, что ты залила слезами нижние этажи? Я думал, это моя прерогатива – изводить тебя.

– Ты себе льстишь, Малфой! И да, к твоему счастью, есть более трусливое ничтожество, – Гермиона злобно сверкнула покрасневшими глазами в сторону Драко и замолчала, отвернувшись и удобнее устраиваясь в гнездышке из старых мантий.

Трусливое ничтожество? Обзывать себя последними словами было легко – никто ведь не подслушивал. Но слышать это со стороны оказалось не очень приятно. Никакой он не трус! Сейчас как покажет этой выскочке, под чью дудку надо танцевать чечетку!

С минуту он смотрел в темноту за витражом широкого окна и раздумывал, что выбрать: наговорить гадостей, переругаться, хлопнуть дверью и снова сбежать, или признаться и сгореть в пламени праведного гнева? Она, конечно, до жути предсказуемая в большинстве случаев. Но тут…

– Грейнджер, – резко окликнул он купающуюся в жалости к себе Старосту. – Нам надо поговорить.

Та вздрогнула, но даже не отозвалась, продолжая кутаться в старое тряпье. Ну вот что за ведьма такая, скажите? Ей тут в любви собираются признаваться, а она и в ус не дует!

– Грейнджер! – еще раз позвал он Гермиону.

– Малфой, я же сказала – отвали! Хочешь получить адресок, чтобы букетик отослать – так гуляй лесом! Сама не знаю, а то бы сейчас как дала… по смазливой мордашке!

Малфой поднялся на ноги и присел на краешек кушетки, пытаясь стянуть с нее одеяло из мантий. Тяжело вздохнув, он потрепал ее за плечо и грустно выдал:

– Ну, можешь начинать меня избивать.

– Что? – переспросила Грейнджер, шмыгнув носом. – С какой стати?

– А с такой, – замялся Драко, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я, правда, трусливый заяц. Я испугался.

Грейнджер подозрительно уставилась на него, пытаясь понять: то ли он перепил на празднике тыквенного сока, то ли его кто-то основательно приложил Конфундусом в пылу Бала.

– Малфой, – осторожно начала она, теребя в руках краешек темной материи. – Ты, случайно, нигде сегодня головой не стукался? С чего бы это мне тебя увечить? Малфой, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Чего ты там испугался?

– Т-тебя, Грейнджер. Это я от тебя сбежал сегодня в коридоре, – поник Драко с пунцовыми ушами и протянул к ней руку.

Гермиона с тихим писком шарахнулась в сторону, но не удержала равновесия и кубарем скатилась с кушетки. Выпутавшись из–под груды мантий, Грейнджер вскочила, как ошпаренная и взвыла не своим голосом:

– Что-о-о? потом схватилась руками за голову и жалобно заскулила. – О боже мой!

– Грейнджер, ты только не кричи… – попытался воззвать к ней Малфой. – Я, честно, не предполагал, что это окажешься ты и…

Гермиона, не слушая его, спрятала лицо в ладонях и зашептала:

– Нет. Это не правда. Я сплю. Нет, я брежу... Нет! Я умерла и попала в ад!

– Грейнджер, – снова позвал ее Драко, осторожно поднимаясь, и стал медленно обходить кушетку.

– Не подходи! – отпрянула она, продолжая безумно шевелить губами и шарить глазами по комнате в поисках тяжелого предмета, которым можно обороняться от спятившего Малфоя. Жаль, что одним из условий посещения Рождественского Бала было отсутствие при себе волшебных палочек.

– Но я... Я, правда, не думал… – начал бормотать он, пытаясь подойти к ней ближе. Черт, слова, где слова?

Грейнджер подняла голову и он заметил недобрый огонек в ее сузившихся глазах:

– Из всех… – почти зашипела она. – Из всех дурацких попыток вывести меня из себя эта поистине может считаться твоей лебединой песней, Малфой! – Гермиона нарочисто медленно начала наступать, заставляя парня пятиться.

В панике, он искал хоть что-то, что поможет ему обороняться от разъяренной Грейнджер. То, что он конкретно попал, только сейчас начало доходить до его светлой макушки. Да чаепитие в клетке с бенгальским тигром предпочтительнее, чем разговор один на один с оскорбленной _им же_ Гермионой Грейнджер.

– Грейнджер, давай обойдемся без резких движений! – попытался он вразумить обозленную Гермиону.

– О-о-о! – злорадно протянула она, загоняя его в угол. – Поверь, я сейчас с тебя шкуру спущу, трусливый ты хорек! И сделаю это очень медленно и болезненно, Малфой! – она попыталась дотянуться до него, но Драко отпрыгнул в сторону, в два шага оказавшись на противоположной от камина стороне кушетки.

Злобно зарычав, Гермиона резко обернулась и уставилась на него горящими от гнева глазами:

– Думаешь, так легко отделаться, дубина? – пропела она, наклоняясь к каминной решетке и снимая с крючка медную кочергу с острыми закруглёнными штырями.

Право же, он знал, что признание не дастся ему легко, но жертвовать из-за этой дурацкой ситуации своей жизнью – такое ему даже в страшном сне не могло привидеться. В благоговейном ужасе он даже не осознавал, что в кулаке у него зажата волшебная палочка.

Забыв, что в нескольких метрах от него находится спасительная дверь, Драко пятился в темноту, пытаясь избежать незавидной участи первой жертвы гриффиндорской Старосты. Та, бледная, заплаканная и растрепанная, с грацией беременного пингвина взобралась на кушетку и, заведя руку с кочергой за спину, приготовилась к смертельному прыжку.

Чувствуя на своем затылке холодное дыхание близящейся смерти, Малфой зажмурил глаза, заметив ее движение вперед и воскликнул:

– Ялю-блюте-бяпси-хопат-ка!

Гермиона от удивления даже остановилась в комичной позе с занесенной над головой кочергой.

Малфой, с мгновения на мгновение ожидающий сокрушительного смертельного удара, мелко дрожал, но, не дождавшись оного, рискнул приоткрыть один глаз.

Грейнджер нахмурилась, сдвинув брови, и удивленно поинтересовалась:

– "Блюте бяпси"? Это еще что такое?

Убедившись, что опасный момент отступил и убивать его пока никто не собирается, Малфой собрал в кулак те крохи аристократизма и сдержанности, что все еще теплились в его заячьей душонке, и, глубоко вдохнув, ответил:

– Прекрати истерить, психопатка.

– Нет, – покачала головой Грейнджер, опуская кочергу. – Начало фразы звучало по-другому.

Вот дотошная!

– Это французский, Грейнджер.

– Ты что, меня за дуру принимаешь, Малфой? Я знаю французский, и там нет такого словосочетания!

– Это разговорный французский! – выкрутился Драко. Вот же ж заноза! Вцепилась похлеще адской гончей!

Грейнджер уперла руки в бока, все еще держа кочергу:

– Или ты сейчас же мне признаешься, что ты там плел в агонии, или я за себя не ручаюсь!

Драко боязливо покосился на покачивающуюся в ее руке медную кочергу и медленно произнес:

– Ладно, я скажу. Только убери это опасное оружие подальше от меня.

Но Грейнджер лишь сильнее вцепилась в рукоять, продолжая сверлить его подозрительным взглядом.

Да… Он представлял себе признание в любви немного по-другому. Острых предметов в его грезах точно не было.

– Итак, – прервала его думы Грейнджер. – Я внимательно слушаю твои объяснения по поводу случившегося накануне.

– Ладно, Грейнджер, уболтала. Только сядь, а то еще снова навернешься, – огрызнулся Драко, скрестив руки на груди.

– Мне и отсюда хорошо слышно, продолжай, – отозвалась Гермиона.

– Я искал тебя на Балу. Но ты словно в воду канула, Гренж. Поэтому я и ушел из Большого Зала – старост там и так хватало – следить за порядком.

– Зачем ты меня искал? – удивилась Грейнджер, пропустив мимо ушей явное оскорбление. [2]

«За шкафом, истеричка!» – так и хотелось ему воскликнуть, но Малфой сдержался, справедливо полагая, что эта эскапада не добавит очков в его пользу, и сделал вид, что не услышал ее вопроса:

– Побродил по замку и наткнулся на тот коридор. Откуда же мне знать, что ты предпочитаешь пыльные старые окна сверкающим бальным залам? Я думал, что ты все еще зажигаешь со своими чокнутыми друзьями…

– И поэтому решил поразвлечься с первой попавшейся девушкой?

– Я даже не думал, что это можешь оказаться именно ты, – оправдывался Драко, пытаясь говорить быстрее в надежде, что она половины не услышит. Гермиона же стояла ошарашенная, с румянцем, разливающемся на щеках и ловила каждое слово.

– А потом эта омела и ты, вся такая сияющая и красивая… И целоваться с тобой мне понравилось, – сбивчиво продолжил он.

– Мне тоже, – тихо прошептала Гермиона, стискивая в руках кочергу.

– Когда ты сняла маску, я испугался, что ты испугаешься и убежишь. Да, – он поднял руки в останавливающем жесте. – Я струсил, как последний флоббер-червь, и поэтому ушел.

– Это я поняла, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – Так что ты там говорил о блюте бяпсях?

– Может, мы забудем последнюю мою отчаянную реплику, – с надеждой в голосе спросил Драко.

– И не мечтай! – категорично заявила Грейнджер, приподнимая подол длинного платья и осторожно ступая на пол. – Сказал «а», говори и «б».

– Хорошо, Грейнджер. Хуже уже все равно не станет, – вздохнул Малфой.

– Куда уж хуже? – насмешливо отозвалась Гермиона. – Явился весь такой из себя принц из сказки, окрутил доверчивую дурочку, развел на поцелуй и в самый ответственный момент сбежал, поджав хвост. И хватит юлить, змееныш. Что это, мне из тебя каждое слово щипцами вытягивать? Говори уже.

– Могла бы, между прочим, и пожалеть меня, – обиженно отозвался Драко. – Я тут перед ней распинаюсь, словно профессор за кафедрой, а она еще и язвит!

Гермиона фыркнула и снова пожала плечами:

– А я, может быть, хочу от тебя услышать то, что ты хочешь мне сказать.

Драко еще раз взглянул на растрепанную, раскрасневшуюся Грейнджер и, наконец, решился:

– Ты не дурочка, Грейнджер. Это я – дурак! И я... я… – он вдохнул поглубже и выпалил:

– Ты мне нравишься, бешенная психопатка!

– Я могу поклясться, что начало фразы звучало иначе, придурок! – сверкнула улыбкой Грейнджер, откладывая кочергу на кушетку.

– Ну, – пожал плечами Драко, шагая ей навстречу и сгребая в объятья. – Сама понимаешь – перевод с разговорного французского, потери при интерпретации, Луна во Льве и прочие напасти. – Он прижал не сопротивляющуюся Грейнджер к себе и коснулся ее губ мягким поцелуем.

– А вот о последнем можно и поподробней, – хрипло шепнула она, прижимаясь к нему и запуская руки в мягкие волосы.

[1] – Придворный Бал отличался особой строгостью и на него допускались только титулованные особы и знать. Среди всего разнообразия большинства венских балов именно «Придворный бал» в Вене был самым крупным по своей значимости. Кроме того, на этом балу следовало соблюдать строжайшие правила этикета. История проведения «Придворного бала» завершилась в тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятом году, после того, как умерла императрица Элизабет, или, как её еще называют «Сиси». Её муж, император Франц-Иосиф был в таком жутком горе, что напрочь отменил проведение «Придворного бала». С того момента «Придворный бал» в Вене больше не проводился. (Источник: )

[2] Гренж – grange ['greɪnʤ] – в переводе с английского – помещения, используемые для нужд сельского хазяйства; амбар, ферма.


End file.
